Payback
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Finally! We got it published! Anyway, full summary inside. Co-written with Dark Mage Girl Xion.
1. 1

_**Lily T: Well it's us! We FINALLY got this first chapter done.  
DMGX: Blame Lily for breaking her netbook  
Lily T: I said I was sorry!  
DMGX: ^^; Its ok Lil. Anyway, here's the chapter.**_

_**Payback**_

_**~Lily Truesdale~ and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_

**_Summary: Sequel to Sugar Rush Madness. Lily and Beccara found out Zane and Jesse's secrets thanks to a sugar rush. Now the boys will learn of the girls' secrets thanks to a journal and recordings on Beccara's old phone. What's in store? Read and find out. Co-written with Dark Mage Girl Xion_**

**_Disclaimer: No damnit we don't own GX! If we did, nothing would've happened to Zane or Jesse and we'd be loaded with cash!_**

**_Claimer: We own the plot. Lily T. owns Lily and DMGX owns Beccara._**

**_Warning: Insanity and hilariousness. Don't be eating or drinking ANYTHING if you want your computer to survive this fanfic. Also, OCCness and ZaneXOC and JesseXOC. Sorry if this offends anyone. We hope you enjoy!_**

**_Authoresses' note: We think that Jesse can hold grudges and have an extreme curiosity streak. We hope this isn't OCC._**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning_**

Two days after Lily and Beccara got extremely sugar high, Zane and Jesse found their girlfriends sleeping on the couch. The got really hyper the night before but thankfully, it wasn't as bad as the sugar high incident. Zane gently picked Lily up as Jesse did the same for Beccara. They carried the girls to Lily's room. Jesse thought he heard a thud, but figured it was nothing. They set the girls in Lily's bed as Zane saw a multi-colored journal that had tape going across the cover and spine, signifying its age. He picked it up and walked out with Jesse behind him. Jesse spotted a dark blue phone lying in the floor. He picked it up and recognized it as Beccara's old phone. She used it as her mp3 player and recorder. He got an evil grin on his face.

Zane caught it and thought _Oh lord…What is he thinking…_

"Payback time…" Jesse grinned evilly.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" Zane asked him.

"Oh come on Zane. Aren't you mad at Lily for getting into your recorder?" Jesse asked. Zane shook his head.

"Not really. I hid it so they couldn't find it while sugar high and risking them breaking it. I do like to record my thoughts and once all the tapes were full, I was going to let Lily listen to them." He explained.

"Then why did you pick up Lily's therapy journal?" Jesse asked. Zane looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"That tape-bound journal that you picked up from her night stand was her therapy journal. She's written in it since she was 8 years old." Jesse explained taking the book.

"This sucker has been through thick and thin for the past 8 years." He said. Zane took it and opened it. By this time, the boys were sitting on the couch, and what Zane saw nearly made him freak out!

"HOLY CRAP!" Zane yelled.

* * *

**_Well there's chapter 1. We hope you like it!_**

**_See ya!_**

**_~Lily Truesdale~ and Dark Mage Girl Xion_**


	2. 2

_**Payback**_

_**~Lily Truesdale~ and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_

_**Summary: Sequel to Sugar Rush Madness. Lily and Beccara found out Zane and Jesse's secrets thanks to a sugar rush. Now the boys will learn of the girls' secrets thanks to a journal and recordings on Beccara's old phone. What's in store? Read and find out. Co-written with Dark Mage Girl Xion**_

_**Disclaimer: No damnit we don't own GX! If we did, nothing would've happened to Zane or Jesse and we'd be loaded with cash!**_

_**Claimer: We own the plot. Lily T. owns Lily and DMGX owns Beccara.**_

_**Warning: Insanity and hilariousness. Don't be eating or drinking ANYTHING if you want your computer to survive this fanfic. Also, OCCness and ZaneXOC and JesseXOC. Sorry if this offends anyone. We hope you enjoy!n**_

_**Authoresses' note: The grammar in the first few entries is supposed to be messed up. No flaming us for this pweeze? Plus, the save button is being a pain in the ass and won't keep the stupid entries underlined so...yeah...**_

_**2nd authoresses note: Before anyone asks, yes these entries were based on actual entries in Lily's old diaries and a few in her current one. Please don't flame us for this. Thank you.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Therapy **_

"HOLY CRAP!" Zane yelled. Jesse looked at the entry and squinted to try to read it.

"Dude what tha hell does that say?" He asked.

"I have no idea...This is chicken scratch to me. It's faded too, which isn't helping..." Zane replied looking at the date.

"_12/25/03_." He read.

"Damn... I was right... It HAS been 8 years since she got this thing..." Jesse breathed in awe. Zane soon began reading it to himself.

_Dear Diary,  
YAY! I have a diary! I can keep all my secrets here and i hope noone sees it... Oooo...that'd be soooooo scary if anyone found some things i write in here... _

_Gotta __go!  
Lily__** (1)**_

Zane smiled at the entry, well, what he could read anyway.

_I'm surprised... Lily is so passionate about writing that I figured it was a hobby that would eventually become a career, but I never imagined that she wrote to keep her emotions in check..._ Zane thought. He turned the page and saw a much more legible entry, but the text was still faded.

_Dear Diary,  
I'm sooooooooooo happy! its 2004! i cant wait till i go back to school! i want chocolate now...oh well...  
Gotta go!  
Lily_

Zane smiled at the small entries on the pages as he read them to himself, letting out a slight chuckle at some things. He read on until he saw an entry in June of 2008.

_This was around the time Lily's sister moved out and also around the time she met Beccara..._ Zane thought, noting the tear stains on the page.

**Dear ****Journal,**  
**:',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',(****sis ****moved ****out... ****I'm ****upset... ****I ****hate ****this... ****Sissy ****was ****my ****best ****friend ****and ****it ****hurts sooooo ****much...****Oh? ****Someone ****moved ****in ****next ****door. ****Her ****name's ****Beccara ****and ****she ****seems ****nice. ****Maybe ****we ****can ****be ****good ****friends ****like ****me ****and ****my ****sister ****were...  
See ****ya!  
Lily****:)**

Zane read on until he found an entry from April 2010

**Dear**** Journal,****  
Me ****and**** Cara**_**(2) **_**are ****sitting ****here ****with ****our ****new**** friends. ****Their ****names ****are ****Zane ****and ****Jesse. ****We ****judged ****how**** cute ****they ****were ****and**** Cara ****thought ****Jesse**** was ****hot ****but ****the**** short ****light ****blue ****hair ****isn't ****my ****style... ****Now**** Zane,**** on ****the ****other ****hand... ****OH**** MY**** GOD ****HE'S ****FRICKIN ****HOT! ****I ****mean,****COME ****ON! ****Long ****dark ****hair ****and ****cobalt ****eyes ****are ****sexy! ****Long ****hair ****only ****looks ****good ****on ****certain ****guys... ****Zane's ****one ****of ****them.**** He ****has ****a ****little ****brother ****named ****Syrus ****and ****he's ****cute,**** but ****more ****of ****like**** a**** teddy ****bear ****cute. ****Not ****the ****OMFG ****drop-dead**** sexy ****cute .****Anyway,****I'm**** super ****bored ****and**** Jesse**** is ****trying**** to ****look ****over ****my ****shoulder.  
See**** ya!  
~Lily~**

Zane's face was a slight scarlet as he read the next few entries. He smiled at the entries about getting in a fight with Jesse over trying to read over her shoulder, and frowned at the entries that were covered in tear stains. He nearly busted out laughing at one entry.

**Dear ****Journal,****  
Oh**** my ****god ****today ****was ****regal ****FAIL! ****First, ****I ****forget ****to ****pack ****my ****gameboy**** charger ****when ****I ****was ****at ****Cara's, ****then**** Jesse ****kept ****looking ****over ****my ****shoulder ****while**** I ****was ****trying**** to ****write ****a ****letter ****to**** my ****best ****guy ****friend**** and**** accused ****me ****of ****cheating**** on ****Zane. ****I ****smacked**** the ****shit ****outta ****him. ****XD ****Anyway,****I'm ****in ****chorus ****and ****I ****just ****realized ****that ****Zane**** is ****in ****here. ****No ****wonder ****I ****keep ****hearing ****a ****lovely ****tenor's**** voice. ****God ****I'm ****a ****ditz. ****I ****hope ****Zane ****doesn't ****find ****this. ****He'd**** so ****kill ****me. ****I ****swear**** my ****family's ****motto ****doesn't**** fit ****me**** sometimes...**_**(3)**_** I ****do**** wish ****I**** had**** less ****ditz ****moments ****around ****him ****but ****sometimes ****I**** can't ****help ****it. ****But**** surprisingly, ****he ****finds ****them ****adorable ****and ****I ****find**** him**** chuckling**** afterward. ****Either ****way,**** I ****gotta ****go. ****I ****need**** to ****go ****smack**** the**** shit ****outta ****Jesse. ****AGAIN. ****Better ****yet,****I ****can ****always**** let ****Cara ****have ****some ****fun.  
See ****ya!  
~Lily~**

_Lily you goofball..._ Zane thought smiling. He looked over at Jesse, who had the phone to his ear.

"Jesse?" He didn't get an answer, for Jesse was listening intently and not allowing anyone, or anything, disturb him as he heard the recordings.

* * *

_**Well there's chapter 2. We hope you like it! Next chapter's gonna be Beccara's secrets.  
**_

_**(1)= Lily was trying to make the text look faded but that was fail...**_

_**Lily: It looked so much better on my word doc!**_

_**(2)= Cara is Lily's nickname for Beccara**_

_**(3)= Lily's family motto is "Crazy, but not stupid." She says it's true because she says her family's smart but they are the craziest peoples. XD (but its not true for her idiotic mother though…)**_

_**See ya!**_

_**~Lily Truesdale~ and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_


End file.
